


Dazed and Confused part One

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Valarie wakes up in a room and doesn't know the person staring at her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazed and Confused part One

The room was spinning. She was trying to sit up, but it was impossible because she didn’t know which way was up. And there was a loud ringing in her ears, causing her to put her hands up to them to try and mute the sound. She called out but there was no answer. Finally, she gave up trying to get up and curled up in a ball on what she assumed was a bed and waited for this to end. Or to die. Whichever came first.  
This time the room was bright white, but it wasn’t spinning. And the ringing in her ears was gone. She did, however, feel weak. She slowly lifted herself up and looked around. She was in a stark white room with a bed. That was it. Nothing else other than a door.  
“Hello!” she cried out. Again, no answer. She looked around for any kind of a sign as to where she was but there was nothing. She stood shakily and walked over to the door and tried the handle. Of course it was locked. She started pounding on the door. “Hello!” she screamed. “Is anybody there?” She listened and still heard nothing. She felt around the door, looking for any loose nails or screws that she could use to pick the lock. She continued around the room, feeling the walls trying to find a weak spot or any way out. There was nothing. She was well and truly stuck.  
Her eyes opened quickly. She had tried to stay awake but failed. And now she had the feeling that she wasn’t alone in this room. When she sat up, she saw him. A strange man was seated in a newly appeared chair beside her bed. He was dressed in a shabby suit and he desperately needed a shave.  
“Hello, Valarie,” he said in a British accent.  
“You have me at a disadvantage,” she said calmly. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.”  
“Name’s Crowley. I’ve actually wanted to meet you for a long time.”  
“I’ve heard of you,” she admitted. He smiled. “Why am I here?”  
“Because your husband and his moose took something from me and now I want it back.” She stared at him as he continued. “So now I’ve taken something from them.”  
“You know that Dean will kill you for this.” A sly smile spread across his face.  
“No, he won’t. I can guarantee it.”  
“Yea? How?”  
“I’m going to let you go. And you’re going to go tell him what I want.”  
“And why do you think that I will tell him?”  
“I’ll let him fill you in on that.” Suddenly, he rose and put his hand on her shoulder. She found herself in the middle of a field in a blink of an eye. Crowley was nowhere in sight and she had absolutely no idea where she was.  
***  
“Valarie!” She looked up and saw Dean rushing toward her.  
“Dean,” she cried and she rushed to meet him. His arms wrapped around her and he held on for dear life.  
“Are you ok?” he asked. She couldn’t speak through the tears so she nodded. She opened her eyes and saw Sam getting out of the Impala and walk over to them. She had made it to a truck stop and was able to borrow a phone to call Dean. He pulled away from her and looked her over, his eyes scanning her body until he reached her stomach and he froze.  
“Where’s the baby?” he asked quietly. Her eyes widened.  
“What baby?” she asked. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance before Dean looked back at her.  
“Son of a bitch,” he muttered. He swallowed and his jaw clenched .  
“Dean,” Sam started before Dean stopped him.  
“Don’t,” he warned. He took off his jacket and put it around Valarie’s shoulders and tried to comfort her, despite his sudden change in tone. “Let’s get you home and we’ll figure out what to do.” The trio got into the car and drove off.  
***  
Dean was quiet the entire trip home. Valarie just rested on Dean’s shoulder in the backseat while Sam drove the couple hundred miles back to the bunker. Once inside, she wanted nothing more than to soak in a hot bath and go to bed. Dean and Sam, however, had other plans.  
“Tell us what happened,” Dean said. This wasn’t a question, it was a request.  
“Can it wait?” she asked. “I’d really like a bath.”  
“No. I’m sorry but it can’t,” he said. She took a deep breath.  
“I honestly don’t know. I woke up in a room and I don’t even know how long I was there. I kept falling asleep or losing consciousness.”  
“You’ve been gone for almost two weeks,” Sam said tenderly.  
“Two weeks?” she asked. Her mind raced. “It only seemed like a day or so that I’ve been gone.” She looked down and her breathing quickened with fear. Two weeks?  
“Valarie,” Dean said, “where is the baby?”  
“What baby?!” she yelled. She could feel the tears well up and she was having trouble breathing.  
“Hey, hey, easy,” Sam said as he rushed to her to steady her on her feet. “Deep breaths. It’s ok. You’re safe now.” His arm held his sister-in-law up while she fought to catch her breath. He looked at his brother who was frozen in place, his eyes not focused on anything but staring. “Dean?” he asked and received no answer. “Dean,” he said more forcefully, but still carefully. Dean looked up at his little brother and Sam’s heart broke when he saw the tears in his brother’s eyes. Sam started to speak, but Dean cleared his throat and spoke first.  
“What do you remember?” he asked quietly.  
“I told you. I woke up in a white room and that’s it. I don’t know how long I was there. Then, finally, there was someone there. It was Crowley.” She noticed the grip that Sam had on her tensed but she kept going. “He said that you two took something from him and he wants it back. So he took something from you.”  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean said under his breath. He turned as if to walk out of the room but paused next to the table full of papers and books. Suddenly, his arm reached out and sent everything on the table flying across the room with a loud yell from him that seemed to rip his soul apart. Valarie jumped and Sam just watched, knowing that there was nothing he could do to ease his brother’s pain. Valarie looked up at Sam.  
“What is Crowley talking about, Sam?”  
“Back when the angels fell I was trying to close the gates of Hell. Part of the trials was to cure a demon. Crowley was the demon.”  
“So, you cured him?” she asked, not understanding.  
“No. If I had continued, I would have died. But he was changed. He had more humanity. But I don’t know how to change him back, if that’s what he’s talking about.”  
“And why can’t I remember anything?” she asked.  
“It looks like he wiped your memory.”  
“How do I get it back?” He shook his head.  
“I don’t know,” he admitted. Dean finally came back over to them and took his wife in his arms and held her.  
“We’ll figure it out. I promise,” he said through a clenched jaw. “Why don’t you go take a bath now and we’ll talk about it later? Ok?” He kissed the top of her head and she walked off toward the bathroom. She turned and looked at the two of them and they were just watching her walk away.  
***  
“Dammit, Sam. No! We go after Crowley and gank that dick once and for all.” Valarie hung back outside the door and listened to Dean and Sam argue.  
“Look, I get it. I do…”  
“No, Sam, you don’t. He took my wife. And…” Dean’s voice faltered, “he killed…”  
“Dean, we’re gonna get him. I swear. But to do that, we’ve gotta do it this way,” Sam said. Valarie wanted to stay and listen, but her eavesdropping was interrupted by Cas, who had just walked up on her as he was going into the room with Sam and Dean.  
“Hello, Valarie. I’m glad that you’re back.” Dean came around the corner and saw her standing in the hallway.  
“Thanks, Cas,” she said. It was a good thing that Cas still didn’t quite understand sarcasm, because he wouldn’t have smiled at her implied token of gratitude like he did.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Dean asked.  
“Long enough,” she said. “What is this plan that Sam is talking about?” She made her way into the room and sat on the sofa. Again, the brothers exchanged glances with each other before Sam spoke up.  
“We have a lead on how to get Metatron. If we get him, we can get Cas’s grace back and help the angels that were tossed out of heaven.”  
“Ok, but what does that have to do with Crowley?”  
“Exactly,” Dean interjected. Sam, in an effort to calm his brother down, continued.  
“If we can help the angels, then we’ll have them on our side. Otherwise, Crowley has all of his demons against just us. And that’s not an even fight at all.”  
“Also,” Cas offered, “if I get my grace back and become an angel again, I can help you get your memory back. And that can help us find Crowley if you could remember everything.” Valarie thought about this.  
“It’s the only way that we know to get your memory back without going straight to Crowley,” Sam added.  
“And that’s exactly what we should do!” Dean argued. Valarie was silent as she thought about what Sam and Cas were saying and what Dean was arguing. Before she could choose which plan she liked better, she had to know everything that she could. And to do that, she had to talk to Dean.  
“Can I talk to my husband? Alone.” Sam nodded and he and Cas stepped out of the room. Valarie turned to Dean and took a deep breath before she asked this difficult question. “Dean,” she started, afraid to ask the rest of the question. He looked at her as if to ask her not to ask it, but she continued. “What baby?” Her voice was almost a whisper. His face dropped as he exhaled a deep breath.  
“Valarie, don’t…”  
“No. I need to know, Dean. What baby?” There was a pause. Finally, he spoke.  
“Our baby,” he said, defeated. Valarie took a step back.  
“That’s impossible. I would remember…”  
“Not if he wiped your memory.” Valarie started feeling out of breath again, this time from confusion.  
“He kidnapped our…”  
“No, Valarie, you were almost 9 months pregnant. The baby wasn’t even born yet.” His eyes were brimming with tears. The pain of losing his child and having to tell his wife was almost too much for him. She stared into his eyes and realized that it was true. A single tear fell from her eye with the pain of seeing her husband hurt this much, but she didn’t feel any loss for a child that she didn’t even remember. And she knew that wasn’t right. There was only one remedy for that.  
“Dean, we have to get Metatron and get Cas’s grace back.” He stared at her in surprise. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she explained her reason for this choice. “If Cas as an angel can restore my memory, then that’s what we need to do. I want to remember, Dean. I don’t feel anything, and I should.” She placed her hand on his face and, with her thumb, wiped a tear from his cheek. “This is what we need to do.” Slowly, he nodded in a reluctant agreement. She gently kissed him and nodded back.  
***  
“Are you sure this is going to work?” Dean asked.  
“Kevin’s been working on this for a year,” Sam assured him. “He’s certain that this is how we get to Metatron.” The foursome were holding hands and circled around a bowl filled with an array of ingredients including blood of a virgin and the bone of a righteous man. Cas picked up the bowl and recited some words in Enochian. Dean and Sam had placed their hands on his shoulders during this part of the ritual. Suddenly, the group started glowing. All but Cas looked around at each other and their surroundings, which were changing from an abandoned church on the outskirts of town to a meadow. Finally, they stopped glowing.  
“Did it work?” Valarie asked. Cas stepped away from the group and smiled before turning to them.  
“Yes. We’ve made it to heaven.” They were looking around when, out of nowhere, they heard a voice.  
“Hello, Castiel.” Cas spun around and was face to face with who Valarie could only assume was Metatron. “How did you get here?”  
“We didn’t come to hurt you,” Sam said. Metatron turned toward him suspiciously. “We came to make a deal.”  
“And what could you possibly have that I would want?” he asked.  
“All we want is Cas’s grace back,” Dean said. Again, Metatron turned to the person talking to him. “Give it back to him and we will leave you alone.” Metatron took a step toward Dean.  
“And why would I believe you? You have done nothing in your life but lie and kill and renege on deals.” While this was going on, Sam was silently pulling an angel blade out of his coat and moving up behind Metatron. “Besides, who says I even have it within reach?”  
“Oh, you have it. See,” Dean explained, “if I were you, I would keep that vial as close to me as I could to make sure that no one else could get to it. And that’s just what you’ve done, isn’t it?” Metatron flinched, but recovered.  
“But you’re not me, Dean,” he said. “So, why would I do that?” All at once, Cas and Valarie leapt at Metatron, grabbing his arms and Sam came up behind him, wrapping his arm around him and holding the angel blade to his throat. Dean walked up to him and opened the top button of his shirt, revealing a necklace with a glowing vial attached.  
“Your face gave it away when I guessed. Man, you would be terrible at poker.” He yanked the necklace off of Metatron’s neck.  
“Throw it on the ground, Dean,” Cas said, still holding on to Metatron. Dean did as he was instructed and the vial broke on the ground. The glowing essence inside floated out and lingered a bit before finding it’s way to Cas, throwing him off of Metatron and filling up in his body through his mouth. Metatron quickly overthrew Valarie and pushed Sam off of him and rushed at Cas.  
“Shut your eyes!” Dean yelled. Valarie followed his orders and, through her closed eyes, she could see a bright white light and she heard Cas screaming. Finally, it was quiet and Valarie slowly opened her eyes. Metatron was nowhere to be seen and Cas was kneeling.  
“Cas!” she exclaimed as she ran over to him. She knelt beside him, feeling him for any injuries.  
“I’m all right, Valarie.” He turned toward her and looked into her eyes. His blue eyes were almost sparkling, which was something she had never seen on him. “It worked.” He stood up, helping her to stand with him. He looked at Sam and Dean with a new found confidence and ease. Dean stared in surprise that it had actually worked while Sam was almost smiling from relief.  
“Metatron…?” Dean started.  
“Escaped,” Cas replied. “And we need to get out of here before he comes back. I may be an angel again, but he will stop at nothing to remedy that.” The four grabbed hands again and, in a flash, they were outside the bunker. Sam opened the door and they went in. Once they got to the library, Valarie stopped.  
“Cas?” He looked at her. “Can you…?” She couldn’t finish her question, but she didn’t need to. He knew what she wanted and he stepped to her. Dean stepped forward to protest just as Cas placed his hand on her head. Memories started rushing back into her, filling up her head and soul. She saw their wedding in Vegas. The first time the baby kicked. Her complaining about getting bigger. Dean rubbing her feet to make her feel better. And then she saw Crowley’s face and the white room. She was screaming in her memory as she discovered that she went into labor in that room. Back in the library, Dean rushed to her because her body was collapsing and she was groaning in pain, but her mind was still in her memories that were flooding back. She continued to see Crowley and she heard a baby cry. And then the crying was gone.  
“Thank you, Valarie. Now I have the perfect bargaining chip,” said dream Crowley. And he walked out of the door before her memories went black. She collapsed into Deans arms, sobbing. He just held her and rocked her on the floor while she cried.  
“What did you see?” he asked when had calmed down a bit.  
“I saw everything. I saw the white room and Crowley.” She took a deep breath and steadied herself before she spoke again. “Dean, I gave birth in that room. I heard our baby cry.” A tear fell from Dean’s eye. “There was something else,” she added.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Crowley said something like ‘Thank you for the bargaining chip.’ What does that mean?” Dean slightly shook his head to let her know that he didn’t know, but Sam stopped them both.  
“It means that he has something that we want. Valarie, Dean…I think it means that your baby is still alive.”  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
